


Plan B

by LadyIrina



Series: Best laid plans [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter is an inconsiderate smartass, Saal is trying to be uptight, beware of man-smut, return of the pink panties, still more fluff than PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second he entered, Denarian Saal knew there was an intruder in his apartment. <br/>Instincts kicked in and he was about to drop the files and go for his gun, but then logic waved a red flag.</p>
<p>There was only one in the entire galaxy skilled and stupid enough to break into Denarian Garthan Saal's not so humble or unprotected abode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; based only on the movie

The planet Xandar, almost 6 months after the defeat of Ronan:

 

Denarian Saal was balancing army personnel files in one arm, the military budget and personal correspondence in the other, as he waited for the scanner to read his ID tag and open the front door to his apartment.  
The second he entered, the soldier knew there was an intruder.   
Instincts kicked in and he was about to drop the files and go for his gun when logic waved a red flag.

There was only one in the entire galaxy skilled and stupid enough to break into Denarian Garthan Saal's not so humble or unprotected abode.

Entering the living room, he found Peter Quill sitting on a chair in the middle of the dark room.

9 days. That was fast.

"Where is it?" The Terran growled, clear signs of aggression in his voice.

Saal raised an eyebrow in surprised amusement, but merely wandered over to place the files on his work desk. "You need to work on your manners, Quill."

Peter got up, the chair legs scraping on the floor, and he took a step towards him. "Where. Is it?"

A quick glance around the room revealed that the Terran had searched the place pretty good, even tried to hide his tracks, but hadn't found the device he was looking for.  
Saal turned to rest his eyes on his uninvited visitor and scanned his appearance.   
Peter was tense, almost into fighting mode, and his eyes were radiating both anger and uncertainty.

Deciding not to push it, Saal walked over to the wall next to the window, waved his hand in front of it and there was a brief hiss as a small, invisible safe opened.  
He reached in and took out the walkman he'd brought back with him and had just enough time to turn around before the Terran was there and tore it out of his hands, almost as if he expected it to be yanked away from him.  
Saal was almost insulted, as if he'd have that kind of pettiness, but then he remembered Peter had after all grown up among Ravagers and their crude humor.

Waving the safe back into invisible and locked mode, Saal silently mourned the fact that he could never use it again now that Quill knew about it. He didn't care how the company had sworn no one would be able to open it. Peter Quill would find a way.

While the Terran turned the walkman in his hands, making sure it was unharmed, Saal waited for him to be satisfied with his findings and more open for logic.

Eventually Peter sighed and his shoulders sagged and Saal cleared his throat. "Have a seat, Quill."

Peter glanced warily over at him and the Denarian gestured to the chair he'd been seated on earlier. "Relax. No security. I just want to talk to you."

Hesitating, Peter slowly made his way over to the chair and sank down on it as Saal himself wandered over to lean against his work desk and crossed his arms.  
"I know why you stole my ship, Quill. Figured it out eventually," Saal stated, having to force the next words out as if they were choking him. "And I... appreciate the idea behind it, if not the execution and risks that came with it. However, breaking the law is never acceptable. Break it and there will be consequences. I won't treat you any different from other criminals. Is that understood?"

Peter frowned then abruptly slouched backwards to stare up at him. "Is this about the panties?"

Saal started and only supreme willpower kept him from showing his embarrassment. Oh why the hell did he have to sink to the Terran's level and shove those knickers in there! He had no idea what possessed him to do that. "No. No, it's not. It's about upholding the law. My job."

Peter's eyes studied his face thoughtfully, then they narrowed a bit before he gave a little nod, which he clearly did whenever a reached a decision in his own mind. "It was the panties."

Saal let his arms fall to his sides and straightened with huff. "Wrong. That was merely underlining a point." It wasn't like he had been disappointed to find out he wasn't something special after all. He cleared his throat. "Break the law again, Quill, and I WILL arrest you and you WILL serve time. Now, I've spoken to the Prime about you taking my ship and explained it was all a misunderstanding. She has, ah, graciously enough agreed to have this stricken from the records. Be VERY aware of that this is your final chance, Quill!" No need to mention Prime's smug smile and her knowing look.

Peter clicked his tongue. "Definitely the panties." He ignored Saal's angry sound and tried to put on an apologetic face. "Come on, man. You took two months to come after me. Two freaking months! I was bored out of my mind!"

Saal was physically unable to keep from sneering his contempt. "Right. You fell into their knickers out of pure boredom! Perfectly understandable!" He defensively crossed his arms again. "And for your information, I couldn't just grab a ship and go after you. One, you STOLE my ship! Secondly, I had to convince... people that I wasn't planning on crashing into the nearest sun when I suddenly stormed into command central, demanding I get a second ship and that I had to go alone!"  
Why the bloody hell was he defending himself?

The smug smile tugged at the corner of Peter's mouth. 

-  
Once the familiar weight of the walkman was back in his hands, Peter had instantly felt his shoulders lowering and his good mood returning.  
He got up and sauntered towards the soldier. "I was just bored, Saal. That's all."

Saal rolled his eyes and turned his face away, showing off his unblemished side to Peter. "And how many times do I have to tell you I don't care?"

Until Peter believed it, which would be never. 

He reached out, gently cupping Saal's face and turning it back to look at him. "How about I make it up to you?"   
No one had ever really cared who or how many he banged, and it 'almost' made him feel guilty.  
Mostly it made him feel like something worth keeping and that... that was an enticing feeling.

Lifting his face up, which was quickly turning into a new fetish, Peter moved in for a soft, dwelling kiss that promised a whole lot more.

Saal sighed with quiet longing, raising his left hand to stroke light fingers over Quill's jaw with something looking like regret. "This has to stop..."

"Why?" Peter asked impishly, leaning in for a second kiss and felt a jolt of want when the other man met it ever so gently.

"Because I'm an officer in the Nova Corps," Saal mumbled against his lips, sneaking his other hand behind Peter's lower back and pulling him closer. "And you're a suicidal thief leading a band of murderous brigands."

Peter chuckled. "Details, Saal. Details." He wrapped his arm behind the Denarian's neck and made sure they were indeed pressed tightly together. "You need to get more fun out of life."

Saal inhaled, probably getting ready to preach, which made it the perfect time for Peter to lure him into a deep, wet, delicious kiss.

For a little while they were content in continuing their battle with kisses and caresses. Striking and retreating, neither willing to surrender. 

Peter drew both his hands through Saal's smooth black hair, holding him a willing captive in a deep kiss, while the Denarian snuck his hand underneath the shirt and trailed it up Peter's back in return.  
And out of the blue, suddenly there was an urgent need for skin on skin contact.

Breaking the kiss abruptly, Peter started fighting the million buttons on Saal's uniform with quick, impatient movements, cursing and breathing hard.

Amazingly enough, Saal didn't seem to mind the rough treatment of his beloved clothing, merely pushed and tugged roughly at Peter's jacket to remove it in turn.  
It figured that the soldier would be more efficient as Peter's jacket was the one to fall to the floor first, but Peter got his revenge once he finally got that annoying uniform jacket open and free access to Saal's throat.

Greeting the scars on the left side with soft kisses, he then turned to the pale, flawless side. Unable to resist, Peter dug his teeth in and sucked hard on the warm skin.

Saal exhaled sharply, grabbing a hold of Peter's shoulders for support as his knees almost buckled.  
Sensitive neck, check, Peter mentally noted.

After that it was almost too easy to push the jacket off, grab a hold of the undershirt and tug the Denarian along.

Saal didn't even object or look offended this time when Peter pushed him to fall backwards on the bed, his eyes locked on Starlord as if he was the predator instead of the prey.

Peter smirked as he pulled off his t-shirt and watched the other man scoot slightly backwards on the bed to get comfortable against the pillows.  
Time to remove that secure look on Saal's face.

He leaned down to retrieve a familiar bottle from his discarded jacket and smirked even wider as he saw the Denarian swallow hard with anticipation.

-

Saal actually twitched when the Terran placed one knee on the mattress and took a hold of his ankle.  
Everything felt too tight and his skin too hot.  
How was it possible for Peter Quill to turn him into this mess?

Denarian Saal had faced certain death more times than he cared to remember, never flinched once, but now he was acting like a schoolboy under Quill's mere touch.

He watched, numbly raising limbs as Peter undressed him, piece by piece, and could only squirm with impatience when the Terran began unveiling his own body.

It was a harsh test in self-restraint for Saal to merely wait and he eagerly reached out for his reward as Peter moved up to sit down next to him.

Allowing Saal to place a hand behind his neck and pull himself up for a kiss, Peter eventually leaned slightly back to break it and gave a little smile as he spoke. "On your stomach."

Saal frowned in confusion.

Peter's smile widened with impish delight. "Move over on your stomach, big boy."

An odd realization dawned on Saal.  
While he wouldn't trust Peter Quill within a seven thousand light-year radius of space travel around anything valuable, he did trust him in bed.

Both curious and wary, a soldier never exposed his vulnerable back, Saal slowly shifted over on his stomach and drew a slow breath when he felt Peter's warm hand on his back.

Soft lips pressed a kiss between Saal's shoulder blades and the Denarian arched into it.

But when he tried to twist his torso to see what Peter was up, the hand slid up to replace the lips and he was firmly pushed down again.

Taking the hint, Saal grumbled annoyed and wrapped his arms around a pillow to rest his chin on top of it.

Quill started by kissing Saal's neck, his body hovering just out of contact, then trailed caresses from one shoulder over to the other, before he began working his way down the Denarian's back.

By the time Saal heard the now familiar sound of a certain bottle being opened, it felt like his skin had shrunk two sizes more and he hated his sheets with a vengeance as they provided nowhere near enough friction for him to rub against.  
He had been wrong. Clearly the Terran was a sadist!

Saal obviously betrayed his thoughts in some way as he could both hear and feel Peter's silent chuckle against the back of his neck, but his angry complaint was vaporized when he felt the light touch to his inner thigh.

Heart thumping hard in his chest, he followed Peter's guidance and allowed him to move his legs further apart to settle between them.   
It was exciting and unnerving at the same time to be unable to watch or predict the next move!  
Saal was forced to focus merely on the feel of it all.

By the time Peter's fingers had fully invaded him, teasing and preparing all the way, the once so proud soldier was constantly squirming and tearing at the pillow in desperation.

A couple of direct hits to that place which made Saal's body light up with pleasure made him buck hard against the other man and he wasn't even aware of his own hand trailing down his stomach before it was caught in a vice-like grip.

"No." Peter ordered, tugging it up and placing it on the mattress over Saal's head.

"Then stop bloody teasing!" Saal snarled.

There was another soft laugh which made the Denarian desperately want to hate him, but then there was a strong arm around his waist and he was yanked up as Peter pushed forward.

To his dying day, Denarian Saal would deny making the raw and satisfied groan torn out of his throat at that moment.

-

Despite already being so turned on he could barely function, Peter found the desire inside him coil even tighter at both the sound of that groan and the feeling of Saal around him.  
The man had absolutely no idea how hot he was or how much Peter wanted him!

How was that even possible?

There wasn't much time for philosophizing as Saal soon tried to get his knees under him to gain some control, so Peter tightened his grip around his waist and gave another hard push inside him.

It forced a second groan out from the Denarian's tightly shut mouth as his body twitched and seemed to lose power for a second or two.  
Peter decided to take advantage of that.

One arm around Saal's waist, his other hand on the soldier's hip, he was free to move against him as he saw fit. And move he did.

His back might not think it was a great idea tomorrow, but right now everything felt more than awesome!  
And the rougher he went, the more reaction he got from the other man.

His pulse was pounding, it was a battle to remember how to breathe, yet Peter was completely fixated on watching the muscles in Saal's back dance. 

The broad shoulders trembled after direct hits to the jackpot, Peter noted, before the Denarian curled his arms tightly around the pillow in front of him and sunk his teeth into the soft fabric to keep more sounds from escaping.

After that, all it took was for Peter to wrap his fingers around Saal's cock and give a few pulls to send the dark haired man over the edge.

It took absolutely everything Peter had not to follow.

Even as Saal clenched down hard on him, shaking apart and bucking against the hand, Starlord managed to hold back.

Like always, he was greedy.  
He wanted more.

Once Peter felt the shudders subsiding and Saal's muscles slowly relaxing, he carefully pulled out and waited for him to regain his senses.  
It wasn't too hard to persuade the loose-limbed man to roll over and welcome him back to his arms.

Peter was slightly more surprised to feel the legs wrapping around his waist, but knew better than to question good fortune.

Sliding back into the heat was divine agony. Saal felt warm and pliant, almost welcoming, and his eyes were pleasantly dazed. He lazily stroke his hands along Peter's spine as the Terran tried to think all sorts of unsexy thoughts to make himself last longer.

He definitely tried to ignore Saal's flushed skin and his usually so neat hair being a complete mess, all about him screaming that he'd just been fucked and fucked real good.

He refused to acknowledge that he wanted to see that look on Saal every damn morning in his bed.

And Peter absolutely blocked out how heartbreakingly right it felt when the arms merely wrapped gently around him, pulled him close as there was this softest sigh of peace against his neck.

With Saal's impatience gone, Peter was at least free to move as slow and lazily as he liked. 

But though he grit his teeth against the pleasure to prolong the experience, eventually he couldn't fight it anymore and Peter hid his face against Saal's neck as his body shuddered hard with completion.  
For the longest time, Peter was content just lying there, fighting to catch his breath and trying to remember how to function again. 

He vaguely noticed Saal stroking a gentle hand through his hair and suddenly a heavy sadness settled inside his chest.

-

Saal felt like his entire body was made out of lead. He could barely find the energy to lift a hand and stroke it through Peter's sandy colored hair, but the impulse was too strong to resist.

After finally, finally, being allowed his release, Saal had been surprised at how nice it was to experience what Peter felt like without being half out of his mind with need.

It had been more than nice to have free reigns to caress and explore the other man while he was trying to resist his own completion. So many lovely sensations usually drowned in frantic want.  
Hell, even feeling Peter falling apart once he found his release had brought a twitch of lust in his spent body.

Now the Terran was a pleasantly heavy weight on him, until Peter ended it far too soon for Saal's taste.

Denarian Saal was at the time deliciously sated and fairly set on sleep when Peter eased himself away, so he lifted his head to glance over at the Terran as he sat up next to him on the bed.

Noticing he was being watched, Peter smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Saal instinctively realized there was something there he was supposed to understand, but right now he was too tired and fucked out to have the energy to solve another Quill-riddle.

Reaching out, the Denarian took a hold of Peter's wrist. He tugged him down again as he himself rolled over on his side, making the other man lie behind him with his arm over Saal.  
"You can sneak off as usual when I'm asleep," he half-joked, eyes already closing with Peter's hand held securely against his chest. 

For some odd reason, he didn't want to watch Peter leave. Didn't want to say goodbye.

Of course it didn't mean anything that Peter Quill inched closer, entangled his legs with his and actually hugged him tight.   
The part where Peter nuzzled the back of his neck was probably just his imagination...

It didn't take long before they both were asleep.

And for once his sleep was free of dreams, as well as nightmares, so Saal actually woke up rested the next morning.

Well, there were the occasional twinges of aches in interesting places , plus he had a strong suspicion that Peter had left him a hickey on his neck... Other than that... Saal felt fine!

He reached behind himself for an almost familiar form, yet his fingers found nothing but an empty bed.

Sitting up, Saal scouted around the room, but all evidence of anyone else but him being there was gone.

Everything was deathly quiet.

Peter Quill was gone. No surprise there. At least it didn't look like he stole anything this time.

Denarian Saal slowly pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them with a sigh.

For the first time during his entire life, he felt alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear... Where did the blues come from? Tsk tsk, boys.  
> And what now? Well, by the looks of it, there will be more than one more chapter... 
> 
> The plot bunnies refuse to leave me aloooone!


End file.
